totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama vs. The Ridonculous Race
Chris gets set for another All-Star season of Total Drama, but due to budget constraints, he learns his show will be merged with another reality show; The Ridonculous Race! With a total of 40 contestants from the two shows, and a combination of both show's elements, this season promises to be the biggest reality show ever! Chapters Chapter 1 This chapter begins with Chris on the phone with the Total Drama producers. He seems excited at the thought of doing another season, and asks where it will be held. However, he is told over the phone that, during Total Drama's break, a new show came and took the ratings. Wanting to cash in on the success of The Ridonculous Race, the producers announce that the two shows will crossover. What drives Chris over the edge, however, is them telling him that he will be cohosting alongside the host, Don. After the opening, Chris greets the viewers, and says that the new season is taking place on two islands, known respectively as Sun Island and Moon Island, due to their shapes. There also exists a small, star-shaped island, where the contestants will meet everyday for their challenge. However, he is interrupted by Don, who explains that each island will house one team. Everyday, the team that came last will be forced to vote someone off. Chris pushes him aside, and announces that the season will consist of a total of 39 contestants, a mix of both shows. Four boats arrive. On the first boat, Chris introduces the first generation cast; Gwen, who waves to the camera, Duncan, who tries putting his arm around Gwen, only to have it pushed off, Beth and Lindsay, who are admiring Justin, who is without his shirt, Courtney looks at the three annoyed, Alejandro and Heather, who glare at each other, Trent, who is playing guitar, Cody and Leshawna, who both wave, and lastly Blaineley, who shoves both out of the way. On the next boat, Mike and Zoey are looking into each other's eyes while Cameron stands watches them. He is then disturbed by Scott, who picks his teeth with his finger. On the next boat, Jasmine puts her arm around Shawn, who looks in pain because of the weight of her arms, Sky looks uneasily at Dave, who alternates between glaring at her and smiling at her. Ella is singing, while Sugar looks angry at her. Max tries laughing menacingly, but he keeps coughing. On the last boat, Carrie and Devin are kissing. Geoff, Brody, and Owen are dancing to loud music, while Noah does some dorky dancing, making Emma and Kitty laugh. Dwayne gives Junior a friendly nuggie, Crimson and Ennui just give the camera blank stares. Josee and Jacques smile and wave, and MacArthur and Sanders stand back to back. As the cast arrive on the island, Chris announces one last surprise contestant. Arriving from a helicopter, Scarlett, who has gone back to her glasses. The cast gasps, and Courtney asks how Chris could allow a criminal to join. Chris says he has forgiven her. In the confessional, Scarlett says that Chris has hired her to make the cast lives awful, which she plans to do with glee. Chris proposes that the teams be Total Drama contestants against Ridonculous Race contestants, though Don brings up the fact the teams wouldn't be even. The two then go through various other team designations, such as heroes vs. villains and teams divided by drawing straws, though Blaineley speaks up about the teams being Boys vs. Girls, which both Chris and Don seem to accept. The Girls will stay at Sun Island, while the Boys stay at Moon Island. On Sun Island, Chris tells the Girls to pair up for their bunk beds. Beth and Lindsay, Emma and Kitty, & MacArthur and Sanders immediately choose each other. Josee approaches Heather, and offers to bunk with her. Gwen approaches Crimson, expecting kinship with her as both are goths, but Crimson dismisses her. Crimson then offers to bunk with Scarlett, sensing darkness from within her. Ella tries to go with Sugar, though she instead forces herself to be with Leshawna. Blaineley, remembering how well Ella sang, tells Ella she could make her a singing star, and bunks with her. Sky and Zoey bunk with each other, as does Jasmine and Carrie. Courtney and Gwen are the only girls left, and are forced to sleep with each other. The two are on strange terms with one another after All-Stars. On Moon Island, the initial pairs are Owen and Noah, Geoff and Brody, Cameron and Mike, & Dwayne and Junior. Shawn and Dave pair up, though Shawn states in the confessional he is a little afraid of him. Jacques goes with Alejandro, while Trent and Justin pair up. Duncan and Scott pair up, as does Cody and Devin. Max and Ennui are left, with Max saying it makes sense as both are evil, while Ennui just stares blankly. On the star island, Chris and Don are sharing a luxury cabin, though neither of them are happy about it. Chris proposes a wager; if a Total Drama contestant wins, Don will have to quit his job as host, and vice-versa. The chapter ends with the two shaking hands. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Elimination Table Category:Competition stories